Love Me
by SilkenRaven
Summary: HGSS Songfic-Epiphany by Staind I know I'll do the right thing, if the right thing is revealed. What is the right thing?


A/N-This is my first fic to be posted. Be nice to me. Please don't flame me because the characters are portrayed differently than in the books. Love changes everyone. But please, constructive criticism is welcomed! I would really like to know what you have to say about my story.  
  
Disclaimer-I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore I do not own ANY of the characters. I only own the plot. I am also not a member of Staind (as much as I'd love to be), so obviously the song is not mine either.  
  
Love me  
Songfic of 'Epiphany' by Staind  
  
Your words to me just a whisper  
  
Your face is so unclear  
  
I try to pay attention  
  
Your words just disappear  
  
"Switching Potions are very complex and hard to brew effectively. As this is a N.E.W.T class, I expect all of you to be able to brew a switching potion correctly by the end of the year. You will be tested on it and I warn you, it has some very nasty consequences if not brewed correctly."  
  
"Now on to today's work."  
  
Hermione sat in her N.E.W.T.'s potion class desperately trying to listen to the mad speaking. But try as she might, all she could concentrate on were his lips-which happened to be moving. Beautiful lips, she wanted to trace them with her fingertips, taste them, just be closer to them! Then her gaze would go to his Adam's apple. Bobbing with each word he spoke in his delightfully purring baritone voice. Every word so smooth and weighed as if they all had tremendous meaning.  
  
She longed to hear the voice, which he reserved for her. As smooth as silk with his growling when he was mad or excited and that purr, so much more noticeable then it was in class.  
  
'I give up' she thought. 'I already know how to do this potion, why do I even try so hard to concentrate when I know I can't? I never can!'  
  
She let her eyes travel further down his body as her eyes gave a faraway look. 'No one would ever guess the magnificence he hides under those robes. His sculpted chest, the muscles in his arms and legs, other things.Mmmm' she had a deliciously evil grin on her face.  
  
"Ms. Granger." A deadly voice purred in her ear.  
  
Jumping, she turned around to see Snape's face right there, so close to her own. She could have easily have closed the few inches between them. He had not stood back up after speaking into her ear.  
  
"As flattering as it must be for Mr. Malfoy for you to be picturing him naked all class long, I must ask you to get to work now or else I will have to start taking points away from your house. And I am sure that Potter will lose enough for the both of you in class today." He continued to stare at her waiting for an answer.  
  
Hermione had been about to protest to his remark about her and Malfoy when she noticed something in his eyes. He was laughing! Only in his eyes, but he was still laughing-something only she would have seen because his usual sneer was still in place.  
  
She loved those eyes-just like the rest of him-the way he locked everyone else out, but showed her every thought, memory, and emotion through this gorgeous onyx eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir" she replied gravely with as unusual glint in her eyes.  
  
As he turned and walked away she couldn't help herself. "Why do you walk so stiffly? Do you have your wand up your arse or something?"  
  
There was a collective gasp around the room.  
  
Snape spun around with a deathly cold glare at her "Detention, Ms. Granger. Tonight. Ten o'clock in my office."  
  
"Umm, sure Professor. I'll be there." She said as he gave her another, more fierce glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
'How bad was that? I'll never learn!' Hermione scolded herself. 'I just couldn't resist the look on his face, Even if it was only me who saw it. Pure terror-a split second of pure terror because I know where his wand has been-both actually.' She let a sly grin escape her as she looked up his desk where he was sitting and watching her. She then went back to chopping up her caterpillars for her potion.  
  
A she worked she felt his gaze drift to others around the room.  
  
They couldn't be obvious about their relationship. She knew that. So why did she keep doing things like she did in class today? Her little episodes could cost them everything!  
  
What if someone noticed? Even a suspicion could get them both in major trouble because the Headmaster would see it right away.  
  
'How ironic is it that me-Head Girl and resident Miss-Know-It-All of Hogwarts-is the one to break one of the biggest rules that exists? Everyone would find it extremely funny if it wasn't so serious. That is if they could know about it, but no one could-not yet.  
  
Hermione knew she couldn't keep her love for this man a secret much longer. The man she had thought of as a greasy-haired git and bastard for five years was the one she loved with al her heart. She wanted everyone to know, her family, friends, the other teachers, everyone!  
  
Yes, she was in love with Severus Snape and everything about him. His hair-oh god, that silky raven hair-his onyx eyes, his lips, his smile that very few people had ever seen, the way he wore layers of clothes-it amused her(now that she knew why)-his long, ivory fingers that moved so fluidly with every action. Everything about him she loved. 'There is no one who is like him. No one I could love like I love him.'  
  
She wanted him right then and there, not out of lust but out of love. She yearned to show the world how much she loved this man.  
  
As soon as class was over everyone rushed out as fast as they could, except Hermione.  
  
After making sure that everyone was gone she ran up to Severus and threw herself in his arms.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Severus was a little concerned with Hermione's actions. She didn't usually just throw herself as him like that.  
  
Hermoine pulled his face down to hers in a kiss. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, it just seemed too perfect to end. Finally they parted and Hermione rested her head back against Severus' chest before lifting her chin and looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"I love you more that life itself!" she whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, Angel! I love you!" Severus exclaimed. He kissed both of her eyelids and her forehead. "You should go to class, my next one starts soon. I'll see you later"  
  
They had a quick parting kiss and Severus called to her before she had shut the door. "Don't forget tonight at ten."  
  
"I would never." She whispered to herself as she went out. She had not said it loud enough for him to hear(so she thought)and didn't really mean for him to hear her, but he had. He smiled a genuine smile as she left to her next class. 'Maybe first year Hufflepuffs wouldn't be so bad today' Severus thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I speak to you in riddles  
  
Cause my words get in my way I smoke the whole thing to my head And feel it wash away Cause I can't take anymore of this I wanna come apart Or dig myself a little hole inside your precious heart  
  
It had taken all of Hermione's sixth year and some of her seventh for her and Severus to realize their feelings for each other were mutual.  
  
She had always admired him for his knowledge in potions-being one of the best Potion's Masters in the world. Even when she had thought he was a Bastard he still had admired him. Then one day she had found him in his classroom on the floor. He had just got back from a Death Eater meeting and was in very bad shape. She had cared for him for three days, refusing to leave him the whole time.  
  
During those three days everything had come out between the two of them. All the snide comments and the witty remarks had been an act, a cover-up, a protection from being hurt for both of them.  
  
Severus had even admitted that he had always loved and admired her never-ending drive and will power toward everything. She never gave up, in fact it seemed like she didn't know how to give up.  
  
And now here they were. They could not live without each other. They depended on each other like nothing else in the world and in less than two months they could tell the world how much they loved each other. They had taken the other's heart and they knew they would never hurt each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
Hermione knew she was being paranoid but she had a strange feeling. Something was wrong, just not right. She had felt it for a while now but she could not figure out what it was. All that she knew was that it scared her so much to think of what it could possibly be.  
  
Severus would never tell her for fear of worrying her, but he felt it too. He knew something was going to happen. Whether good or bad, he wasn't exactly sure, but he was betting that it was bad. Although he thought he knew what it was about, or rather-who-it was about, the ever- increasing dread just seemed to confirm it all.  
  
He was so worried Hermione would be taken from him. He couldn't lose her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him! He would surely die is Albus found out about them and made her leave because of their relationship.  
  
'Oh please, let me be wrong about this' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
  
That cries out for attention Though I always try to hide Cause I talk to you like children Though I don't know how I feel But I know ill do the right thing If the rights thing is revealed  
  
Hermione showed up in Severus' office just as the clock struck ten.  
  
"You're late, Ms. Granger." A velvety purr from behind the desk.  
  
"No I'm not. Its ten now." She was walking closer to that voice, oh what it did to her!  
  
"You were supposed to be here by ten, not at ten. Maybe you need another detention."  
  
"Maybe I do." She whispered running her hands down his chest.  
  
Severus picked her up and carried her through the door to his rooms. Upon placing her on the bed he began removing her clothes, kissing every inch of her body.  
  
Once they were both successfully undressed they began their exploring, as they did every time. Each and every time felt like the first for them. Severus knew what Hermione wanted. He sucked and nipped at her neck until he could see a slight mark. All the while his hands were kneading her breasts. He would run his fingers over her rose colored nipples, caressing and pinching them until they became hard.  
  
Downward he moved, trailing kisses from her breasts all the way down her torso. Reaching her navel, he swirled his tongue in it a few times before moving on down.  
  
He let his hands caress her thighs as she moaned and arched her back to him. Slowly he entered a finger into her, then another. He toyed with her for a few minutes before adding a third finger. She rotated her hips and moaned his name, letting him know she couldn't wait much longer.  
  
Hermione placed her hands on his face and pulled him back up to her face and kissed him. She let one hand travel down his torso to stroke his throbbing length.  
  
"Now." She breathed in his ear and he entered her.  
  
He started slow and cautious but was soon at a raging pace making Hermione moan even more. He could feel her starting to tense up so he quickened his pace slightly. The tightening of her walls on him caused him to dive into ecstasy very soon after her.  
  
Collapsing onto the bed next to the one he loved he realized she was crying.  
  
Severus thought he had hurt her. "Oh, I'm sorry Angel. Are you okay?" When she did not answer he tried again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm crying because I wish this could go on forever, I don't want us to not be together. I love you too much!" she sobbed.  
  
"That will never happen! I wouldn't let you go and I will neve rstop loving you! I will love you and be with you even when I die." Then they shared their most meaningful kiss ever. It told them both everything that they couldn't express for the other in words. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just love me." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Always." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
That was the last night they ever spent together. Severus was killed the next day by a curse from Voldemort. He had made it back to Hogwarts and died in Hermione's arms.  
  
The last thing that he saw was Hermione's beautiful, tear streaked face as she told him she was pregnant with his daughter.  
  
"Love you always." It was barely a whisper.  
  
In the end everyone realized how much they loved each other because some of the staff witnessed those last few moments.  
  
Severus dies happy, in the arms of the one he loved, knowing he was a father. He couldn't have died happier.  
  
~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- So what do you think? I was thinking that I could make a real fic out of this. Not a really long one. Maybe 10 Chapters or so. I will only do it if people want it though. Let me know what you think. Clicky. Clicky. Clicky. The purple button it calling you! Please review! 


End file.
